Rain
by Amanda and the Tardis
Summary: In which River's hatred of the rain is forever changed.


River loved that it didn't rain in the Tardis. She knew it was a stupid thing to think, because after all, it couldn't exactly rain inside the time vortex. But for River, it was a nice change from Stormcage. The Tardis had made a window inside of her room that looked out to whatever the Tardis felt was right. At the moment she looked into a forest where bright sunshine peeked through the trees. River sighed contentedly on her bed, relishing in one of the few times the Doctor took a short break from adventuring. She lay silently, enjoying the beautiful stillness of the forest, only occasionally disturbed by blowing wind.

Or the entire Tardis shaking. That was disturbing, too. She sat up, listening to the clanking and clattering of tools that came from the control room. She heard the Doctor's frustrated scream as his clumsy limbs brought him down the corridor. His head poked through her door, ruining her once silent reprieve, not that she truly minded.

"I can't fix it!" he huffed, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Fix what, dear?" River asked, hiding her bemused smile.

"Never mind, it was stupid anyway," he mumbled, sitting with his face in his hands.

"I doubt it was, sweetie," River said gently, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed so she was next to him.

"Well it was stupid that it didn't work. I wanted to make it so that your ceiling was a window, too…." He smiled embarrassedly at her.

River was truly flattered. She was surprised his work did not involve something that only he would think was great (like the time her bath had been full of lemonade). "Thank you for the thought, sweetie, but it's really quite alright like this. It's a big improvement from Stormcage, at any rate. It doesn't rain here."

The Doctor smiled at her sadly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head as they sat in a companionable silence. She sat quietly, her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the wind from her window. Her head rested on the Doctor's shoulder.

River felt the gently splash of a raindrop against her face and reached up to touch it. She opened her eyes, noticing that rain had begun to fall from the ceiling. She looked at the Doctor, noticing that he looked just as puzzled as she did.

"Well I guess what I was trying to do worked, just not quite how I intended it to," he muttered, looking guiltily at his feet.

River let out a laugh as the rain began to fall more heavily, soaking through their clothes. She pulled the Doctor to her, kissing him, gently at first, but with a growing passion. His hands instinctively reached up to twine into her hair. River smiled into the kiss, despite the rain that was pouring around them. River worked her hands down the Doctor's body, finding the clips to his bracers and undoing them.

"River! Something is wrong with the Tardis…I should probably…." The Doctor began, but was cut off by River's lips finding his once again. They began to work at each other's wet clothes, which by now had become slick to their bodies. River laid back onto the bed, the Doctor kneeling over her. His hands traced across her chest and stomach. He watched silently for a second as the raindrops splashed across her skin before gently kissing and biting across her jaw and neck.

River arched into him, letting out a moan of pleasure. The Doctor continued to trail his mouth down her body, nipping and sucking at her chest, her stomach, her hips….She moaned again, feeling his tongue slip inside of her. Her own wetness combined with the rainwater was already bringing her close to orgasm. Her hands clutched into the Doctor's hair, whose mouth had now begun working on her clit. Her body tensed, feeling the onset of orgasm, then let loose, shaking with the force of it. The Doctor looked into her eyes, moving to position himself at her entrance.

He began moving inside of her gently, establishing a rhythm, before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her so they were both sitting, she on top of him. Her soaked hair stuck to his chest and face as she moved. The rain was creating sensations like neither of them had felt before and the Doctor could quickly feel his own orgasm approaching. He reached between them, his thumb locating River's clit, hoping to bring her to another orgasm before he reached his own.

River screamed with pleasure as he began rubbing her, her second orgasm approaching. The Doctor groaned, wrapping one arm around her back and kissing her deeply. River moaned into his mouth as the wave of orgasm swept over her again. Feeling her contract around him sent him over the edge as well; His fingers raked down her back as he came.

Both lay side by side on the bed as the rain slowed. The Tardis began drying the water and returned River's window to her normal, sunny view of the forest. The new addition of the ceiling window was, however, left intact.

The Doctor ran his fingers through River's wet hair. "I doubt you'll ever think about rain the same way again," he laughed, tapping her nose with his free hand.

"I feel as if this memory is going to make my rainy nights in Stormcage a lot more interesting, sweetie." River laughed, settling herself into the Doctor's chest, embracing the moment they had together, for she never knew how long it would be before she would see him again.


End file.
